


Strangers

by Lecter_Graham



Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Rafael Casal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham





	Strangers

Rafa figured that the party had been pretty fun- of course, tonnes of people were there, along with lots of booze and music. It also helped that his best friend was there, too.  
Rafa could clearly remember a time when he and Daveed would throw parties nonstop, and while their workload increased with various new projects, their partying had decreased along with it.  
Rafa remembered almost every party. Most of them went pretty similarly, anyways. They’d drink liquor, smoked swishers and sometimes the night would end with them fucking. Afterwards they’d pretend that they were too drunk to remember it, and skirted around the subject. Same routine, every time: drink, fuck, forget, repeat. That was mostly because they were insecure, eventually they stopped caring, and drunken hookups became more and more frequent.

After a couple months they began hooking up while sober, coding it as ‘hanging out’. Most of their friends were unaware of it, and besides- why did they need to know? If Rafa and Daveed were being honest with themselves, that was part of the appeal. The whole “sneaking around” feeling. They kept it up right until Daveed left for Hamilton, and then messed around occasionally after Rafa moved to New York to be with him. Them being together was a frequent occurrence, until the last few months.

Nearing the holiday, Rafa began to invite his friends to a Christmas party. Most of them had accepted the invite, and he figured that they’d have a good, low key party. Rafa considered inviting Daveed- he thought that maybe he would come, despite his hectic schedule.

“Y’know, you should invite Diggs.” Rafa’s friend offered.

“I’ll ask him, he may not want to go, though.” He replied, nonchalantly.

Rafa couldn’t help but notice that nowadays, Daveed had a tendency to turn down his party and ‘hanging out’ invites. He knew logically it was due to his chaotic schedule, but part of him still couldn’t stop suspecting that Hey, maybe he’s just not interested in me anymore? Rafa shook that thought off. He knew Diggs didn’t think That, although sometimes the suspicion nagged him and nagged him.

“I mean I’m Jewish, but sure, why not?” Daveed laughed at the invite. Rafael laughed with him, almost relieved that he didn’t turn him down.

So that was that. They turned up to the party, played some drinking games, some good music, and joked around. Overall they had a great time, but as it was dwindling down, they found themselves in a secluded corner- switching lazily between drinking and chain smoking.

“I might get going. I mean, we’re the only two here,” Daveed said. Rafa shrugged in response, he sort of like spending time with Daveed. Just the two of them together.  
Rafael shrugging made Daveed wonder if he was alright. He knew that Rafa was usually far more talkative than he was tonight, he suspected that something was on his mind- eating at him even.  
“Man, what’s up? You seem bothered,” Daveed tried his best to come off as unconcerned, Rafa never like it when people worried over him. Daveed did worry though, sometimes he couldn’t help it.

“It’s nothing,” He sighed, butting his cigarette out on the ashtray, he wondered if he was being obviously moody. Rafa hadn’t been himself lately- well, at least around him. Daveed felt like there was something between them that was different, although he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly.

“I feel like something is up with you, Cash,” Daveed followed and butted out his cigarette, “C’mon, what’s going on man?”  
Rafa shook his head, then said,

“I can’t- I mean, it’s nothing.” he began to prepare himself for the interrogation that was on its way. He knew that he’d have to lie, or tell the truth- and neither were preferable.

For a split second Daveed thought that maybe Rafa was jealous of him, and his success, but he shook that thought off. Rafa had always been his number one supporter, whether he was making a mixtape in his tiny recording studio, or accepting a Tony award.

“Spit it out. I’m not here to judge,” Daveed egged his friend on. Rafa laughed and shook his head in response. They could really feel the alcohol kicking in, Rafa began to feel jittery-

“It’s just you’ve been acting -”

“We never see each other anymore!” Rafa cut him off.

“What?” Daveed looked shocked, stunned even.

“Don’t play dumb, man,” Rafa’s became more agitated, “We used to talk and ‘hang out’ almost every single day, now I can barely get a text back.”

“You know what my schedule is like,” Daveed said half-heartedly. In all honesty, Daveed hadn’t realized how much of an effect his absence had had on Rafa, “And you never complained before.”

Rafa just shook his head.

“Is this really about my schedule?”

“You know what? Honestly,” Rafa took in a deep breath, “It isn’t. You wanna know what this is about? Seriously?”

Daveed nodded in response.

“We haven’t fucked in ages. Almost a year.” Rafa said in a hushed voice. Daveed looked shocked, rattled even.

“Oh.” Was all Daveed could choked out.  
“Exactly.”

Silence. The men stared at each other for what seemed like ages, making the pre-existing tension between them build up.

“W-we could… If you wanted to.” Daveed motioned towards the upstairs, getting ready to make his way towards his bedroom. Rafa shook his head.

“No. Right here.” Rafa took Daveed’s zipper and pulled it down while getting into a kneeling position. Rafa could hear his deep intake of breath as he took the older man in his mouth. Daveed gripped his hair and groaned loudly. He had forgotten how good this felt- Rafa taking him with his mouth, the little whimpers he makes when Daveed throat-fucks him- it all felt so perfect.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby.”

Rafa loves it when Daveed praises him like this, he misses it too. He misses Daveed’s throaty moan, his hands in his hair or around his hips, how good it felt to take him. Rafa made sure to swallow all of Daveed once he had come, he loved the taste of him.

“That was… so good.” Daveed panted out. He pulled Rafa in for a hug as he was moving from his kneeling position.

“Love you, baby.” slipped from Daveed’s mouth,

Rafael look surprised, then said,

“I love you too.”


End file.
